I'm Right Here Waiting for You
by anime-freaksg
Summary: Songfic with SK/LS pairing. A suprise reunion...


I'm Right Here…Waiting for You 

By anime-freak

Disclaimer: Right Here Waiting belongs to Richard Marx and it's from his album, 'Repeat Offender' 

Author's notes: This is totally written on impulse. So if it's of poor quality, don't flame me…too much!

That evening, Sakura Kinomoto watched the sun setting over the hills from the window of her room, admiring its beauty. 

'Wow…its so beautiful…' she thought. 'So much happened for the last two years…Kero, Tomoyo, the clow cards…Syaoran…' When his name came to her mind, she let it linger in her consciousness for a moment as she remembered the times they had spent together. When they first met, how they had captured cards together as a team…how he left… When that thought came to her mind, she was surprised when she felt a wet drop on the back of her palm. 'What…am I…crying…No, it can't be, I promised I would not cry…but…I…can't help it…Syaoran…'   

(Oceans apart, day after day.  
And I slowly go insane.)  
  


As the tears poured down uncontrollably from her eyes, she put her head down on her study desk, covering her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of Syaoran not coming back.  

(I hear your voice on the line,  
but it doesn't stop the pain.)

At that moment, the phone rang. Sakura stared at the phone in her room. She hesitated in answering it. If it was Tomoyo or any of her other friends, they were going to worry about her. 'They have enough concerns of their own…' Sakura thought sadly. But as the phone rang incessantly, she felt complied to pick it up.

"Hello! Kinomoto residence!" 

"Is there a Miss Kinomoto Sakura? This is an overseas call from Hong Kong for her."

The word 'overseas' surprised her for a moment. Could it be him?

"I am Miss Kinomoto. And…I'll take the call…" 

Her hands tightened around the receiver, a little nervous of what to expect. 

"H-hello?"

"Sakura…"

Her heart leaped when she heard Syaoran's ever-familiar voice over the phone.  

"I am sorry…I know I promised you that I would come back at the end of the year…but…"

"No…its ok, Syaoran…I can wait…"

"Sakura…I…I've got to go now…bye…"

When Syaoran put down the phone, Sakura felt a stab in her heart, deeper than before. 

(If I see you next to never,  
how can we say forever)  
  


'Don't you know how much I miss you, Syaoran? I…I want you to come back…'

(Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you)

'I…promise I will wait for you Syaoran…no matter how long it takes…'  
  
(I took for granted, all the times,  
that I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now)  
  


As Sakura cried, her eyes fell onto her old dairy. She gingerly picked it up with her hands and opened it. She looked through the various entries as memories from a time gone by. The clow cards…the weird stuff happening…fighting Eriol…Syaoran returning to his native Hong Kong…all this, fondly written down into the well-worn book.

(Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy)

'You're making me lose my mind, you know that, Syaoran…'  
  
(Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you)

'…Can't you feel my heart breaking, Syaoran…'  
  
(I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance)

'I believe in you…I know you'll come back to me one day but…'  
  
(Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy)  
  


'…please stop making me wait…' she thought as her memories of them together came flooding back to her mind. That night, Sakura cried herself to sleep. Despite the closed door of her room, it did not go unnoticed by her brother, her guardian and a cute little soft toy. 

"Damm it! I can't bare to see her cry like that…I've got to tell her the truth…" he said as he put his hand on the door knob, meaning to open the door. However, Yukito stopped him.

"Touya, no…we promised we wouldn't tell her about…"

"I know that, Yuki…but…" However, the soft toy interrupted him. 

"Don't worry, "I'll whack him for you…"

(Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you)

The next morning, Sakura was woken up from her fitful sleep by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. 

"Darn it! Where's Touya? Why isn't he answering the door…" she said to herself as she trudged down the stairs tiredly. 

As she looked around the living room, she found a note in the living room. Rubbing her eyes, she read the note aloud to herself.

"Gone to Yuki's place for the night. Breakfast for 3 in fridge." 'I see…but breakfast for three…? You mean there's someone else other than Kero and me?' she thought aloud as the ringing from the doorbell became even more irritating. 

'Sigh…' "I am coming…" she called out as she went to the door and opened it.

The morning sun's glare caused her to cover her eyes as the unknown stranger started speaking.

"Well, I waited long enough, but compared to you, I am in no position to complain, aren't I?" he said softly as he picked up his bags, the voice sounding strangely familiar to Sakura.

"Syaoran…" 

Author's notes: Hah that's it! It's really for people who love this kind of sappy stuff. Well, please R & R. Flames are accepted, just make sure they're not to hot…


End file.
